


Hey, Soul Sister

by ellebellah



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellah/pseuds/ellebellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young women gets abducted by aliens and has a chance encounter with the Guardians of the Galaxy.  What follows is an adventure of a lifetime, with a bit of galaxy-saving thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fly Me to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448683) by [Stargirl4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl4Ever/pseuds/Stargirl4Ever). 



> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so feedback would be great, thanks for reading!

“Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain’t fair you know!” I belted out the words as Train sang in my ears. I was listening to my iPod as I walked to my car after work as a waitress at a small roadside restaurant. Everything was quiet; it was my turn to lock up, so I was the last one to leave. I paused to look up at the stars, the moon was a waxing crescent, and it hardly cast any light on the countryside. I loved it out here, there weren’t any city lights to cover up the sky.

As I unlocked my car, I heard the growing hum of what sounded like a helicopter. Surprised, I looked up at the sky, there are never any helicopters out here, it’s too far away from the city. Just as I glanced up, some sort of spotlight was shone directly on me. It was too bright to see what it was attached to, but I could tell now that it was way too big to be a helicopter. Just as I was about to scream for help, even though nobody could possibly hear me, I felt my feet leave the ground, and I couldn’t move. I tried to scream, but the only sound was the thing in the sky. _Oh God, is this how I die?_ My vision started to narrow, everything got blurry, and I lost consciousness.

***

I woke up in some sort of cage, I saw the bars right in front of me from where I was laying on the floor. _The floor, great. I got kidnapped and I don’t even get a mattress?_ I sat up, leaning on one hand. I could feel the floor vibrate slightly beneath me as I studied the cage. It wasn’t tiny, but it wasn’t huge either, about five or six feet each way. Outside the bars, it seemed to be some sort of storage area, with big metal crates and what looked like more cages stacked throughout the large room. On a medium sized crate across from my cell, I saw my purse, with my phone, keys, and iPod sitting next to it. _My iPod! Thank God! Wherever I’m going, maybe I can at least have music._ With a sigh, I stood up, and then swayed from a head rush. Blinking, I leaned against the bars, trying to regain my balance. Once I did, I walked around the cage, studying my surroundings closer. The whole room looked liked it was made of metal, most likely I was still on the plane/ship/whatever-it-was that captured me.

Suddenly, a door at the end of the room opened with a _whoosh_ and several men walked in. At least, they sort of looked like men, I realized with a start that these were _aliens_. I was on a _spaceship_ , an actual, real, alien-flown spaceship. I wasn’t just kidnapped, I was _abducted_ , by actual extraterrestrial aliens. I suddenly felt a little faint, and _way_ less prepared to fight my way out of this.

“Hey, look, it’s awake.” One of the aliens detached himself from the group and walked over to my cage, with the rest of them following close behind.

“How are you feeling?” It was the same alien that had spoken earlier. He had reddish pink skin, big purple eyes, and messy chin length brown hair. I was a little surprised that he spoke English, did he have to learn, or was that their native language?

“Why do you care? You’re the ones who abducted me. Where are you taking me?” I was a little irritated. _They kidnapped me and then think it’s ok to just ask how I’m feeling?_ I glared at him through the bars.

“You’re cargo,” he said nonchalantly, “We can’t deliver damaged goods.”

“Then tell me where you’re ‘delivering’ me, and why,” I said, giving him my best death glare and crossing my arms, hoping it made me look tougher.

“Sorry,” he said, seeming anything but. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Captain’s orders, you’re not allowed to know anything. Sorry, sugar.” One of the other aliens spoke in a low drawl; this one had bright yellow skin and white-blond hair. I was surprised by the huge difference in appearances in such a small group. Were these separate species or races? I decided to shake it off and think about it later. There were other things to worry about. Like getting out of here.

“Aww, c’mon,” I said in my best flirtatious voice, I had had lots of practice at work. “Can’t you tell me anything?”

“Nice try, but we’re not saying anything. Come on boys, we’re done here.” With that, the pink one led the others out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter isn't much longer, but, enjoy!

With a blip on the radar, the Guardians of the Galaxy were suddenly on high alert. If the enemy ship was on the radar, it meant that they would soon be coming into range.

They were currently pursuing a group of slave traders who had, according to tips, just gathered together a new shipment of "cargo". Normally, the Guardians would take care of more exotic criminals, like Ronan; but the Nova Corps wanted to keep this mission confidential, they didn't want the public to know that there was a slave trade thriving among them.

“Hey, Quill, can we sink ‘em?” The raccoon sitting in the copilots chair turned to grin at the brown-haired man sitting in the pilots chair.

“Nice try Rocket,” the man said, and Rocket grumbled. “We have to get the cargo first, then we can sink them.”

“Aha! Aww yesss!” Rocket grinned crazily at the ship that was now visible through the windows.

“Rodent, you’re insane,” a green skinned women said walked up behind the two. “What’s the plan, Peter?”

“We’re gonna hail them, demand them to stop, make them stop if they don’t cooperate, and then board. After that, all we have to do is get the cargo.” the man, Peter, said. “Where’s Drax?”

“He’s coming. Do you really think it will be that simple?" Gamora grabbed her swords while she talked, suiting up was second nature to her.

"Why not? We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, I think we can take them down."

"Do you realize that just because you have given us that title it does not make it true; or us invincible?" Drax walked onto the bridge, toting two large knives.

"That's what you think," with a cocky smile, Peter turned back to the controls. "Here we go!"

***

I sat up quickly when I heard the loud voice ring from the speakers hidden in the corners of the room.

"This is Peter Quill speaking, captain of the Milano, and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Stop, and prepare to be boarded, or we will stop you with force."

I sat cross-legged on the floor, and braced myself against the bars; if they were going to attack the ship, I didn't want to run the risk of falling down and hurting myself. I heard muffled shouting from what I assumed was a corridor on the other side of the door. The floor started rumbling, it seemed like the ship was speeding up, trying to get away from these “guardians”. The door slid open and several aliens rushed in. They started moving crates around, hiding the cages against the walls of the room, and stacking crates in front of them.

“I repeat, if you try to escape, we will use force,” the voice came from the speakers again, and the aliens halted what they we doing to stare at one another.

"Should we keep going..?"

"Yeah, let's just finish up so we can get out of here."

They continued to stack the crates, and eventually my view of the room was blocked by two large crates in front of my cage. I heard the door swish open, the footsteps of the aliens leaving, and then the door close behind them. I waited in the relative darkness, most of the light cut off by the crates. Suddenly, the ship lurched to one side, and then slowed to a stop, hovering in space.

"Prepare to be boarded," the voice came again. Hopefully they were coming to the rescue, maybe those other cages I had seen has more people in them, and these guardian people were sent to rescue us, and I could go home!

I was jogged back to reality by the door opening once more, and footsteps coming in.

"Hide, we have to protect the cargo, that's what they came for," I heard aliens whispering, and then scuffling noises as they hid among the crates. I waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on having the next chapter posted in a day or two, stay tuned!


End file.
